I'll Always Catch You
by Fandomology
Summary: A short fic featuring Clary and Jace that takes place just after City of Glass while they are still in Alicante the night of the party. Includes dancing and Clace!


Disclaimer: The characters Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Church all belong to the great author; Cassandra Clare. I'm merely borrowing them and playing with them for a bit. Only things that are mine are the plot, the title, and my imaginary hill next to Alicante.

"I'll Always Catch You"

After the fireworks, Clary and Jace wandered away from the group, Isabelle giving them an unreadable glance from the wall as Jace jumped down and helped Clary off. Jace laced his fingers with Clary's and they walked silently, only touching at their hands. Both of them remained silent, just enjoying the others company. They eventually came to a spot on a hill, overlooking Alicante. The fireworks were over, but apparently the party had just begun for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. It was Clary who broke the silence.

"What happens now?" She turned her head up to look at Jace, but he remained watching the celebrations down in the streets.

"We go home, Clary."

"But this is home." Jace was still watching festivities, and even as Clary raised her hand to his face, he didn't turn to her. His profile was in darkness, but his golden eyes were illuminated from the brilliant lights below. Clary wanted her pencils more than ever to capture this light and dark Jace. "_Jace_," she spoke again. He finally turned to her and spoke.

"It can be home, but New York is _really _home. This place has too many memories." Clary knew he was thinking about his childhood as well as the battle. "Some very good ones though," he said, smiling down at her. He leaned down and kissed her and she was transported back to their first kiss in New York, in the moonlit greenhouse. He was right, all her thoughts connected back to the Institute or Luke's house or Simon's house, or even her very own home. When he pulled back, she was slightly breathless when she spoke. "You're right, New York is home. We'll come and visit though, right?"

"Of course, though Church will have missed us and will probably want to come with."

He returned his gaze to the Glass City, though he now drew Clary closer to him. Now Clary followed his gaze to the streets. They weren't that far above the city, and Clary could make out Simon dancing. Isabelle was with him, recognizable by her black hair, just like Alec's. Simon was looking just like he was when Clary had taken them both into the Pandemonium Club, the thing that started it all. A stab of guilt pierced her, as she realized that he wouldn't be a vampire if she hadn't gone in. A larger stab dug into her as she watched his hair fly up and reveal the silvery Mark. He looked rather uncomfortable, (even from where they were standing), but he was making an effort to keep up with the jumpy beat of the music. It was floating up to Clary and Jace and she could hear the fast lyrics, accompanied with a pounding low bass beat.

Clary saw blue sparks, and the two black haired people closely associated with the sparks. Magnus and Alec. They were kissing. Clary hoped that Alec's family would learn to accept both of them. While Alec wasn't Clary's favorite person, he was Jace's _parabatai_, and that had to count for something. He was also incredibly brave, and Clary was glad to have him on their side.

And Jace. He was always what Clary's thoughts came back to. She turned around to watch him. Surprisingly, he had his eyes shut. He opened them as if he felt his gaze on her. Down below, a slow song started. Grinning lazily, he stepped back and held his hand out to her. It seemed his serious, thoughtful aura had deserted him, because he asked, "Care to dance, fair lady?" As a way of saying yes, Clary took his hand and stepped nearer to him. Jace smiled even brighter.

"I knew you would accept. No one can resist my charming offers." He stated. He drew her closer and as the song went on, her head came to rest on his chest. She smiled at his heartbeat, proof that he was living, breathing, more than could be said during the battle. Jace rested his chin on her hair, content. They went around and around; Jace, one hand on Clary's waist, the other stroking her red hair and Clary, with her arms around his neck, fingers stroking the mark there. They moved as if they had been together for years, and as the song ended, Jace suddenly dipped Clary. All she had time to do was gasp. Instinctively she tightened her grip around his neck, and held on. He had dipped her so low that her hair trailed against the ground. He was laughing as she just stared at him, stunned. "Clary," he started finally. "Never be afraid to fall with me, I'll always catch you."


End file.
